Cruficy my Love
by Kurama-Youko
Summary: Um simples engano pode acabar com uma vida...


Autor: Kurama Youko

Beta Reader e co-autora: Berta Kurosagi

Anime: Yuyu Hakusho

Categoria: Romance/Drama

Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon.

Casal: Kurama X Hiei

Gostaria de agradecer a Berta Kurosagi por ter revisadoe como xD o texto...Arigatou!.-

Capitulo I

_...Ectazy!_

_My pulse,as yours, doth temperately keep time,And makes as healthful music:it is no madness that I have utterd._

_Shakespeare, Hamlet._

Era novembro do ano de 1992, o outono estava mais frio que o costume. A rua deserta, só se viam folhas e mais folhas forrando o chão e transformando-a em um lindo tapete com tons dourados e marrons. Aquilo sempre fez do outono a estação mais bela do ano em Londres.

-Ai que frio!- Kurama reclamou, levantando-se e aproximando-se da janela para fechá-la.

Kurama era um jovem de vinte anos, muito belo na opnião de um sem número de pessoas. Possuía lindos cabelos lisos, num tom exótico de vermelho, olhos verdes penetrantes e um corpo escultural, de dar inveja a qualquer modelo. Além de tudo, um rapaz culto, diferente dos outros. Desde pequeno interessava-se por música clássica.Viajava quando ouvia os belos acordes de Bach, para ele o maior gênio da música.

Da janela, dirigiu-se a estante onde havia, além de alguns livros, uma garrafa de vinho tinto e uma taça. Encheu-a até a metade, como manda as regras de etiqueta, e se sentou numa confortável poltrona próxima à lareira para continuar a ler seu livro. Era de poemas. Romantismo. Um livro muito envolvente, principalmente para a quem mora sozinho.

Acabou perdendo a noção do tempo, adormecendo sobre o livro sem perceber a hora.

Eram dez horas da manhã, o sol estava forte e iluminava toda a sala.O rapaz estava deitado todo torto na cadeira, a luz forte batia em seu rosto e seus cabelos, sempre reluzentes, embalavam toda a beleza angelical que possuía. O barulho do jornal batendo em sua porta. Abriu os olhos lentamente, começando a raciocinar devagar. Uma vaga lembrança de um compromisso e... Deu um pulo da cadeira, focando o relógio sobre a lareira que indicava dez horas e quinze minutos.

O ensaio seria as onze e nem tinha decorado a partitura que o maestro tinha dado!

- aiaiai! Olha a hora! - Kurama saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro

Após o banho rápido, preparou um chá com torradas, pensando no ensaio, que consistia em violinos, violoncelos e um piano. Comeu rapidamente para que sobrasse mais tempo para arrumar seu instrumento. Colocou seu violino em uma case marrom escuro e guardou as partituras de forma desorganizada em uma pasta preta. Vestiu seu sobretudo marrom escuro, do mesmo tom de seus sapatos, que caía muito bem com as elegantes calças pretas e saiu para a rua, apressado, sua boca teimando em bocejar e seus braços doloridos reclamando da posição incômoda em que ele passara a noite. Levava seu violino e suas papeladas.O frio estava intenso e ventava muito, o que o fez voltar para pegar outro casaco. Sem muito tempo para escolher, optou por um sobretudo preto de gola alta, para proteger seu rosto também.

O teatro onde ensaiavam era longe de sua casa. Kurama logo avistou um ônibus vermelho de dois andares, clássicos na Inglaterra. Ele sempre achou um exagero, posto que não estava acostumado a vê-los no Japão. A viajem durou vinte e cinco minutos.

Estava na porta do anfiteatro. Era antigo, com arquitetura no estilo gótico, tinha detalhes em madeira, mármore e ouro. Estava passando por uma restauração e certamente ficaria muito mais belo. Composto por dois andares. No segundo tinha exposição de quadros e até uma casa de chá havia sido montada para os visitantes. No entanto Kurama ensaiava no primeiro andar, no palco do teatro.

-Já está quase na hora! - olhou para o relógio e constatou que faltavam apenas dez minutos. Se corresse daria tempo!

Subiu rapidamente as escadarias brilhantes de mármore, entrando em uma sala com muitos móveis antigos. De lá era só se apressar até o palco. Estava muito nervoso. Seria a primeira vez que ensaiaria com os companheiros da orquestra.Só conhecia o maestro, que havia lhe dado as partituras para ensaiar em casa. Seu nome era Karasu, e sua aparência fugia bastante da dos maestros tradicionais: era alto, longos cabelos pretos e brilhantes, usava sempre um sobretudo preto com forro vermelho e parecia não gostar muito de ninguém.

Olhou no relógio. Eram exatamente onze horas.

- Ufa! Cheguei! Desculpe por demorar e...

Foi logo interrompido pelo maestro:

-Já estava na hora! Já vamos começar, trate de afinar logo seu violino!

-Está bem, me desculpe. - Disse baixo, ficando vermelho e sem jeito por ter sido interrompido daquela forma diante daqueles estranhos.

Pôs-se a afinar seu violino, observando discretamente as pessoas que estavam no palco. Nos violoncelos apenas duas pessoas, um baixinho com cabelo espetado, que aparentava ser uma pessoa muito séria; e outro homem, muito alto, magro, pele muito clara e cabelos ruivos bem curtos. No único piano, um homem muito alto e forte, de olhos concentrados fixos em sua partitura.

- Não olhe tanto para o Bui, garoto, ele costuma se encrencar com as pessoas que olham muito para ele... e não queira levar um soco dessa montanha...

- Ah, é que eu estava observando as pessoas e...

- Hahaha, desculpa! Só queria avisar! - O rapaz sorriu. - meu nome é Yusuke, muito prazer! - Estendeu a mão para ele.

- Eu me chamo Kurama. - sorrindo, apertou a mão do companheiro cordialmente. -A propósito, você sabe quem vai tocar violino comigo?

- Eu mesmo! E tem uma garota também, a Botan. Mas ela sempre chega atrasada e o Maestro briga com ela...

- É, o Karasu é muito frio com as pessoas... - Comentou Kurama, num sussurro. - Achei que ele tinha alguma coisa comigo, mas, agora que

você falou, acho que ele é assim com todo mundo..

- Hey, depois vocês se apresentam, ok? - o maestro chegou interrompendo a conversa - E você, Kurama, já afinou seu violino?

- Já sim..

- Vamos começar! Trate de...

- Mas falta a Botan...

- Não me interrompa! Aquela garota vai se ver comigo hoje!

E na mesma hora todos arrumaram suas partituras e posicionaram-se frente ao

maestro.

-Vamos começar com _Uf dem Anger _de Carf Orff.

-É _Carmina Burana_ - questionou o baixinho.

-Eu sei, seu insignificante! - olhando com ódio para ele.

Estava tudo correndo bem. Apesar de seu nervosismo, Kurama se mantia

firme para não tremer e acabar errando. Não queria arrumar mais encrenca com o Maestro.

Já estavam na segunda parte da música, _Floret Silva, _quando ouviu um grito vindo do fundo do teatro.

-Aiiiii, me esperem!- ntrou correndo uma garota com lindos cabelos azuis, olhos castanhos e uma expressão toda delicada.

-BOTAN! - Karasu olhou fixamente para a garota. - ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE? JÁ É A SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ATRASA!NA PRÓXIMA VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA, OUVIU? FORA DA ORQUESTRA! E VAI AFINAR LOGO SEU VIOLINO!

-Desculpa...- Botan falou baixinho,começando a chorar.

-Coitada, olha como você trata ela!- Interrompeu Kurama, indgnado. - Ela não faz isso por mal.

Karasu lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante, virando-se em seguida, com muita raiva por aquelezinho ali ter atrapalhado seu momento de superioridade.

Botan retirou da sua case um violino de madeira vermelha, enfeitado com flores em baixo relevo, e começou logo a afiná-lo, ainda muito nervosa, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Calma, não fique assim... ficar nervosa nessas horas não leva a nada. - Kurama deu um sorriso para ela, tentando passar-lhe confiança.

- Obrigado por me proteger... - Limpando as lágrimas com um lenço.

- Que violino diferente.- Mudou logo de assunto para tentar animá-la.

-Bonito né? - Ela sorriu, toda orgulhosa. - Meu pai mandou fazer para mim! Muito kawaii!

-É sim -respondeu sorrindo.

-Vamos logo! O Karasu está mais estressado que o normal hoje! - O baixinho interrompeu a conversa.

-Tá! - Os dois respondem na mesma hora.

-E a propósito, eu me chamo Hiei, muito prazer. - Permitiu-se trocar um último cumprimento com o garoto novo.

O jovem fica olhando fixamente para os olhos do companheiro, sentindo alguma coisa que não sabia explicar, mas foi interrompido imediatamente por Botan. Kurama virou-se para se apresentar, mas seus olhos se fixaram nos dele e sua boca não se moveu. Sentiu alguma coisa estranha percorrer seu corpo e em sua cabeça, a frase mais simples do mundo não conseguia ser devidamente organizada.

- Que foi, Kurama? - Botan balançou a mão na frente do rosto do ruivo. - Vamos logo.

- Ah é, vamos. - Kurama moveu a cabeça algumas vezes antes de se posicionar devidamente, lamentando inconscientemente ter que abandonar aqueles olhos castanhos.

O ensaio consistiu em apenas quatro músicas: _Uf dem Anger _e_ Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi, _de Carmina Bruana; _Toccata in D Minor,_ de Bach; e _Ode to Joy,_ de Beethoven. Mesmo assim, quando o ensaio acabou, já era noite.

Estavam todos arrumando seus instrumentos para ir embora.

-Está ocupado essa noite? - Hiei interrompeu educadamente Kurama.

- Bom, estava pensando em ocupar a minha noite com um livro que estou lendo, mas se você tiver uma idéia melhor... - Passado o choque do início do ensaio, Kurama agora conseguia conversar normalmente com o tal Hiei. Contudo, ao falar, seus olhos não se desviaram um minuto sequer do que estava fazendo. Tinha medo de se prender àquele olhar e perder a fala novamente.

-Abriu uma adega aqui perto, fiquei sabendo que teria uma banda de Jazz tocando essa

noite. Vamos?

- Adoro Jazz! Vamos sim! – Respondeu sorrindo para o garoto, seus olhos fitando qualquer ponto, menos naqueles olhos castanhos.

-Então vamos! Espere um instante, deixa eu pegar meu case... - Hiei agarrou a alça do case. - Ai, como é grande isso!

-Hahaha, quer que eu leve para você? - Kurama perguntou, cordial. - Toma, vamos trocar de cases.

-Ah... obrigado... - respondeu, corando levemente, e trocou de instrumento com Kurama.

Os dois saíram do teatro, conversando. Andaram poucos quarteirões até chegarem a tal adega. Kurama olhou para cima e viu o letreiro. O bar se chamava _Light Cavalry_, era feito todo de madeira com tom de envelhecido, dando impressão de ser muito antigo.

Entraram e escolheram uma mesa próxima à janela. Logo um garçom veio atendê-los.

- Boa noite. - entregando os cardápios.

-Boa noite. - Hiei. - Gostaria de saber se podemos deixar nossos instrumentos em algum canto, porque acabamos de sair do ensaio e...

- Claro. Posso deixar na recepção. Avisarei que são seus e na saída poderão retirá-los.

-Muito obrigado! Deixe-me levá-los até lá! - Kurama se levantou e pegou os instrumentos - Vai pedindo alguma coisa para mim, por favor.

-Sim, pode deixar.

Observou Kurama se afastar com os instrumentos e só depois voltou sua atenção ao cardápio.

- Por enquanto só traga uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças, por favor.

O garçom anotou o pedido e se retirou da mesa. Na mesma hora Kurama chegou e se sentou no lado contrário ao de Hiei.

- Eu pedi um vinho tinto. Você gosta?

-Claro! - Deu um sorriso amistoso. - Aliás, dizem que um cálice de vinho por dia faz bem, não é?

Os dois começaram a rir.

O grupo de jazz montava os instrumentos, os amplificadores. A bateria no fundo do palco improvisado e o som testado. O grupo era formado por quatro pessoas: uma na bateria, uma no contrabaixo, uma na guitarra elétrica e uma no vocal. Apresentavam-se como The Blackbirds.

-Bom, testando! - O vocalista bateu levemente no microfone. - Boa noite a todos! somos os Blackbirds e estamos aqui hoje, no _Light Cavalry_, para tocar para vocês. Já devem estar sabendo que somos suma banda de Jazz e espero que gostem do nosso trabalho.

E a banda pôs-se a tocar. O garçom não demorou a chegar com o vinho e as duas taças. Serviu os dois rapazes.

- Espere! vamos comer alguma coisa também. - Hiei chamou quando o garçom fez que deixaria a mesa. - Poderia trazer uma porção de queijos finos?

O garçom anotou novamente o pedido e se retirou.

- À nossa amizade! - Kurama levantou a taça e sorveu um pouco da bebida.

Hiei não disse nada, apensa sorriu e também bebeu, olhando fixamente para o companheiro. Tentava insinuar com o olhar suas reais intenções, mas algo lhe dizia que não estava conseguindo o que queria.

Decidiu puxar algum assunto

- Então fiquei sabendo que foi você quem ganhou o concurso para a vaga de violinista na orquestra sinfônica aqui de Londres.

- Foi sim! - Sorriu orgulhoso. Ter conquistado essa vaga era uma das coisas que mais se orgulhava. - Tive que ensaiar muito e aprender tudo sobre música em livros.

- Sério? Nossa, eu tive que ter aulas particulares por cinco anos para conseguir ser aceito

- Sempre tive vontade de ter aulas, mas minha mãe nunca concordou. Ela dizia que era passageiro e que eu fazia isso somente pelo meu pai. - Não conseguiu evitar um olhar triste direcionado para o tampo da mesa.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Ele morreu em um acidente... - Ele falava baixo e devagar. - e o violino dele ficou para mim. Ele sempre me dizia "seu gosto pela música é incomum,deveria seguir caminho pois o seu velho pai já não serve mais para isso..." - Suspirou tristemente.

Os olhos de Kurama começaram a se encher de lágrimas com as lembranças do pai. Aquela havia sido a última coisa que seu pai disse antes de sair de casa. Antes da estranha morte.

- Calma... ele está em um lugar bom agora. E pode ter certeza que está orgulhoso do seu filho. - Hiei pulou uma cadeira e agora estava sentado ao lado de Kurama. - Desculpa ter tocado no assunto.

- Não tem problema. - Limpando as lágrimas que se formaram no canto de seus olhos. - Você não sabia de nada...

-Desculpe o incômodo. - O garçom chegou. -Está aqui a porção de queijos finos que os senhores pediram. - Colocando a porcelana na mesa.

- Muito obrigado! - Hiei respondeu pelo amigo.

O garçom sorriu e foi embora.

- Vamos ver a banda tocar e relaxar um pouco... - Hiei pensou rápido, olhando para a porção de queijo. - Olha! Gorgonzola. Adoro esse queijo! - Tentando distraí-lo.

Kurama abriu um sorriso. Entendeu a intenção do amigo e resolveu se deliciar com os queijos e assistir a banda.

- Para terminar, vamos cantar um clássico de Janis Joplin, _Kozmic Blues!_

- Eba, adoro essa música!-Os dois falaram no mesmo tempo.

Entreolharam-se, surpresos e em seguida deram uma gostosa risada. Então tinham gostos em comum? Interessante...

A banda terminou o show , mas os dois continuaram no bar.

- Ai, deve ser tarde já, é melhor irmos embora... - Kurama fala, olhando para o relógio.

-Que horas são? - Hiei olhou para o amigo, um pouco triste por aquela divertida noite já estar no fim.

- Meia noite e quinze... - Tinha algo de que precisava se lembrar a respeito daquele horário, mas o vinho havia retardado um pouco seu raciocínio.

-Nossa, já? - Hiei fitou a janela. - Hm, bem que eu reparei que não tem mais ônibus passando na rua...

- Ahh, é isso! - Kurama colocou a mão na testa, lembrando-se do que queria. - Não acredito! Como vou voltar para casa? É muito longe...

- Bem... você pode ficar em casa se quiser. É pertinho daqui, apenas uns dez minutos de caminhada. Logo depois do parque. - Convidou, Hiei.

- Ahn... - Viu que não tinha muitas opções. - Eu aceito, obrigado...- Respondeu, um pouco sem jeito

-Ah, que isso! Não precisa ficar assim, não.

Só então, com esse comentário, Kurama percebeu que suas bochechas haviam ficado vermelhas.

Dividiram a conta e pegaram seus instrumentos na recepção. Saíram. o vento estava muito forte, mais que durante o dia, e os termômetros nas ruas indicavam 35,6ºF.

- Nossa, que frio! E nem é inverno ainda... - Hiei esfregava os braços, na tentativa de se aquecer. - O pior é que eu estou sem nenhuma blusa.

- Hmm... vamos compartilhar esse sobretudo, então! Ele é grande o bastante para duas pessoas. - Kurama falou, sorrindo para o amigo.

Hiei não esperava por aquilo. Foi a sua vez de ficar vermelho.

- Ah, mas o que vão pensar?

- Deixe que pensem o que quiserem. - E sem esperar resposta, puxou o baixinho para dentro do sobretudo, envolvendo-o pelos ombros com o braço.

Os dois andaram abraçados pelas ruas, que àquela hora já estavam desertas. Chegaram ao parque. Hiei poderia ter indicado o lugar por onde contorná-lo, mas o caminho pelo interior do parque era muito bonito, cheio de árvores, o chão coberto por um tapete de folhas.

- Como o parque é bonito! - Comentou Kurama, olhando para as árvores, flores, bancos de madeira.

- Você nunca veio aqui? - Kurama fez que não com a cabeça. - Não acredito! - Em tom surpreso, depois sua voz voltou ao tom normal e ele continuou: - É que agora está solitário, mas de dia é sempre cheio de gente, principalmente na primavera e no verão...

- Preciso vir para ver então. - Sorriu.

- Venha sim... Por que não andamos um pouquinho por aqui para você conhecer?

- Mas está de noite, é perigoso...

- Não é não! Moro aqui há muito tempo, nunca aconteceu nada de ruim à noite nesse parque!

- Bom, se você diz, então tudo bem!

Os dois andaram pelo parque todo. Hiei mostrou tudo e contou um pouco sobre sua infância, de quando passava todas as tardes brincando com os pais nos brinquedos.

- Só com seus pais?

- É... - Respondeu vagamente.

-Você não tinha amigos?

-Não...Sempre fui solitário. Poucas pessoas gostavam de mim... acho que elas sentiam medo de mim... - Pensou por um instante, os olhos fixos nas folhas no chão. - Muitas ainda tem...

-E por isso não sabem a pessoa maravilhosa que você é!

Os Olhos de Hiei se fixaram nos de Kurama. Tudo pareceu longe, e o tempo pareceu parar.Os dois ficaram minutos olhando um para o outro.

Kurama tornou a sentir a mesma coisa de antes. Não entrava na sua cabeça que estava sentindo pelo companheiro uma coisa que ele nunca tinha sentido por ninguém e que ele próprio não conseguia definir o que era.O seu coração acelerou e ele ficou imóvel, sem saber o que falar ou como agir. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Olha, é aquele apartamento ali. -Hiei apontou para uma janela do sétimo andar, no prédio em frente.

Os dois entraram e subiram pelo elevador. Logo quando chegaram o garoto foi arrumar uma cama para o novo amigo.

- Liga de dormir em um colchão? É que eu moro sozinho e só tenho uma cama...

- Que isso, está bom demais, já está fazendo demais para mim! - Riu.

- Hahaha que nada, é um prazer, quase nunca tenho visita! - Riu com ele. - Vem! você vai dormir no meu quarto, junto comigo! - puxou Kurama para o quarto. - Se precisar de qualquer coisa, sinta-se em casa, pode pegar.

- Obrigado... - Kurama sorriu, meio sem jeito, enquanto Hiei arrumava a cama de solteiro e o colchão. - Preciso ir ao banheiro, onde fica?

- Última porta do corredor.

- Ok

Kurama seguiu para o banheiro e quando voltou o quarto já estava arrumado para os dois.

- Acho que vou dormir...- Bocejou, lembrando-se de como não conseguira acordar direito aquela manhã. Além de tudo, seus braços agora pareciam doer mais do que antes, depois daquele pesado ensaio. - estou cansado...

- Ah, vamos ficar acordados. - Hiei falou, puxando-o para a sala. - Está passando um filme muito bonito na tv, venha ver comigo... Amanhã não vamos fazer nada mesmo!

Kurama acompanhanva-o até a sala. Por que não assistir o filme também? Afinal, danen-se os braços e o sono, ele poderia descansar outra hora! Mas a noite estava divertida demais para acabar ali. Não se divertira tanto desde que saíra do Japão. Não fizera nenhum amigo desde que saíra do Japão.

- Está bem! -sentou-se no sofá, animado.

- Vou fazer um chocolate quente, já volto. - Hiei entrou num outro cômodo, que Kurama julgou ser a cozinha.

- Tá, mas venha logo que já está na última parte desse outro filme! - Chamou, acomodando-se.

-Já vou! - Gritando da cozinha.

Kurama olhou para o lado e viu um enorme edredom, que parecia muito aconchegante, bem mais que seu sobretudo. Percebeu qual a finalidade dele e, fazendo uso ao pé da letra da expressão "fique à vontade", despiu o sobretudo e os sapatos, abrindo a coberta e se enrolando nela.

Após algum tempo, Hiei pareceu com duas xícaras nas mãos, sorrindo.

- Desculpe a demora! - Sentou-se ao lado de Kurama e estendeu uma das canecas. - Mas toma cuidado, tá muito quente.

-Obrigado! – Kurama agradeceu, pegando-a.

O ruivo, com um dos braços, abriu o cobertor para que o moreno pudesse se aconchegar ali também. Hiei entrou, recostando-se no braço de Kurama e ficou um pouco decepcionado quando este recolheu-o, deixando o edredom preso pelo seu ombro.

- Vai começar! - Anunciou Hiei baixinho, olhando de canto para o ruivo, que tinha os olhos fixos na televisão.

O filme era realmente muito bonito, mas ambos estavam tão cansados que não conseguiram ver o final. Adormeceram juntos no sofá...

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Notas:  
_Light Cavalry- _música de Suppé

Blackbird- uma musica dos Beatles

Case-Lugar onde guarda uma caixa

Tradução da frase inicial: Êxtase!Meu pulso,como o seu, sobriamente mantém o tempo.E o faz como música salubre.Não é a loucura.O que tenho proferido.-Sim é uma frase do Noite na taverna de Álvares de Azevedo .-

Sim! o alto de cabelo ruivo é o Kuwabara. Resolvi deixar para apresenta-lo no outro capitulo...Não gosto muito dele sabe.. xD

Idéia muito estranha...Que seja,espero que gostem e comentem...

Kisu-


End file.
